


Prom Fears

by guineamania



Series: AU Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has no idea what is holding him back when it comes to Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompts: Love and Asking your crush to Prom AU

Poe was sat in the library with his books spread out in front of him but he wasn’t paying attention to any of them. He had a bigger problem. And that bigger problem had the name Finn Jones and was sat across the library with his best friend Rey. Now Poe had been struggling with the most stereotypical teenage problem in all of history; jock falling in love with the shy nerd and it was tearing him apart inside. Finn didn’t realise the effect he had on Poe and Poe was scared of ruining the friendship they had. However prom was rapidly approaching and this was his chance. The problem was Poe was one for grand romantic gestures and those often scared people away not endeared them to you. “Come on fly boy, why’s got you so mopey?” Jess asked, flopping down into the seat across from Poe.

“Jessika, I do not mope,” Poe sighed, once again trying to look at his books to pretend he was actually doing something instead of pining.

“Is it dear old Finnon again,” Jess teased far too loud of Poe’s liking as he frantically shushed her, confirming her suspicions. “It is!” she exclaimed. “Poe dearest just ask him. He’s infatuated with you and wouldn’t even think of saying no,” Jess continued, despite Poe’s glare. It was days like this Poe wondered why he was friends with such a hyperactive child. “And in the words of the legend, Shia Labeouf, just do it!”

 

Poe stood in front of the main doors when the bell rang. He had a free period last to try and work out how he was going to do this. He had sent his spies to gather intel and found out that Finn had turned down this guy called Zero when he was asked but he hadn’t got a date yet. People seemed to think he was going to go stag with Rey. He was just going to ask if Finn maybe wanted a lift home or to get coffee then he was going to ask the question. It was a solid plan; unless Finn didn’t need a ride or was really busy. Poe started to panic as the man in question walked through the doors. “Hey Poe,” Finn smiled at Poe who was leaning against his car.

“Hey, I was wondering if you are free tonight. You know we could get coffee or something,” Poe blurted out all in one breath. There was a silence that seemed to last for an age but Finn broke it was a smile and a cute laugh that brought a smile to Poe’s face.

“That would be nice,” Finn nodded, stepping into the car as Poe held the door open like a true gentleman.

 

They sat in the little coffee shop just out of town that Poe worked at on weekends.

“This place is really nice,” Finn smiled as Poe passed Finn his coffee.

“Thanks it’s owned by my godmother Leia,” Poe beamed, Finn’s approval meant far too much to him.

“So what did you want to talk to me about,” Finn asked, innocently taking a sip of his drink. Poe’s jaw dropped, had he really been that obvious. “Oh Poe dear, I know your serious ‘we need to talk Finnon’ face,” Finn laughed. Poe tried to muster all of his courage and force words out of his constricting throat.

“Um, well. I was going to, well,” Poe stuttered and his nerves emerging as a tense laugh. Finn waited patiently.

“Will you go to prom with me?” Poe blurted out in one hurried breath.

“What took you so long? I was gonna ask you myself if you waited any longer.”


End file.
